This invention relates to a voltage regulator with voltage droop compensation.
A voltage regulator on a baseboard can provide power to a central processing unit (CPU). To drive today""s powerful CPUs, more power and current are needed. However, with increased power delivery to the CPU, static and transient voltage droop have become more significant problems. Voltage droop refers to a drop in the voltage in response to a CPU load. A transient voltage droop may occur as an initial drop in voltage when power is supplied to a CPU or when a load changes. A static voltage droop indicates a drop in voltage that is constant over time.